


Monkey Business

by SaiyanPrincessSwanie



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiyanPrincessSwanie/pseuds/SaiyanPrincessSwanie
Summary: You have either fallen in love or lust with Bucky. As you watch him work out your mind goes to other places.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 75





	1. Monkey Business

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @hurricanerin and @music-culture-mythology on Tumblr for your help 
> 
> This was for kellyn1604 on Tumblr for her 5K Writing Challenge. (Bridesmaid Quote)
> 
> One-Shot, Completed.

When you joined the Avengers team, you never knew you would fall in love–or maybe lust–with your teammate. 

When it came to men, Bucky Barnes was a fine specimen. You tried your hardest not to stare, but, dear mother of god, he was fine. His body had to have been chiseled from the Gods themselves when they made him. Bucky in your eyes was sex on a stick and you wanted to lick him in all the right places. 

As you sprinted on the treadmill, you tried to conceal the fact that you were thirsting over him as he worked out across from you. Every inhale he took, you took one of your own and held your breath. Every grunt he made when he exhaled had you feeling a little damp between your legs. 

Bucky was bench pressing several hundred pounds with ease. The motion of the bar going up and down had you licking your lips as you watched the sweat drip down his torso. 

There was no doubt that man could lift you with ease and have his way with you in several spots of the gym. What you wouldn’t give to be that bar. There would be no gentleness between you both. It would be hot, sweaty bodies working together as you both took each other apart in only ways you could imagine. A tilt of your hips, his vibranium hand around your neck….

“You know he is single, right?” A female voice broke your train of thought, causing you to briefly stumble as your fantasy disappeared suddenly.

“Jesus, Nat, you could have made me fall off this damn thing.” You regained your footing as you turned the treadmill off. Your heart was beating fast and you weren’t sure if it was from almost face planting it or your dirty little secret. 

Nat chuckled at you, “You didn’t answer the question.” She watched you as your cheeks flushed in embarrassment. 

You watched Bucky put the bar back in place and sit up. He looked over to you both and grinned as he took a swig of water. 

Smiling back at him you stepped off the treadmill and turned to talk to Nat. You wiped your sweat away with a towel. “I’m glad he’s single because I’m going to climb that like a tree. Mark my words Nat, not only will I climb him but I will swing from those branches.”

“I could give you a little boost. That way you can swing with no hands.” Bucky had seductively whispered into your ear and made you freeze in your spot. His warm breath against your ear caused you to whimper as you felt yourself grow wet again. 

Nat started laughing and you ignored her as you spun around to see Bucky behind you. Hands-on his hips, he was grinning at you. “I’m going to shower if you want to join me, monkey business is encouraged.” He left you staring after him with your mouth opened.

“Nat if anyone is looking for me in the next few hours, tell them I left on a jungle tour to taste the forbidden fruit!” 

You started running after Bucky, leaving Nat in the gym, laughing. As soon as you and Bucky walked into his room you leaped at him like a spider monkey. Catching you in his arms you wrapped your legs around his hips. He slammed your back into the door causing you to groan out. 

“I hope you are ready for a wild ride doll. I’m about to head down under.”


	2. Jungle Cruise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow up-to Monkey Business. Bucky and Reader take a walk on the wild side. No plot, Just SMUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO PLOT, JUST SMUT
> 
> Thank you to @hurricanerin on Tumblr for beta reading this.

“Oh god!” You moaned as his tongue ran across your slit and back to your clit. His lips sealed around you and sucked hard, causing your back to arch from the pleasure. Bucky reached up with his vibranium arm and draped it over your hips to keep you pinned to the bed. The cool feeling from his arm sent a shiver up your spine. 

Bucky was like a man starved as he ate you with fervor. Pulling away he smiled, “Not god, doll, just Bucky. Course I hope to send you soaring high enough to meet your maker.” 

He dove back between your legs, licking and sucking, causing your legs to shake as your orgasm started to build. 

Your hand reached down and buried in his soft hair as he continued his assault on you. His tongue plunged into your wet folds, the sensation was overwhelming to your senses. “Bu-Bucky. ‘Mmm close….” 

Bucky pulled away just far enough to sneak one, then two fingers into your tight channel causing you to squeal out a fuck. He watched you as his tongue lightly flicked over your clit and his fingers fucked you hard. 

Your panting picked up from the feeling of everything. His tongue was teasing you as you felt his fingers rub against your front wall of your pussy. 

Bucky started to make a come hither motion with his fingers and felt you start to tighten around them. He sped up his motions and latched onto your clit, sucking hard. 

That sent you over the edge, screaming his name into the abyss as stars exploded behind your eyelids. 

Bucky worked you through your orgasm and slowed down until you were whimpering from overstimulation. He couldn’t help himself as he smiled from your blissed-out state. He had wanted to get his hands and mouth on you for a long time now.

He crawled up your body and finally came face to face with you. You opened your eyes and smiled as you looked into his deep blue ones. 

He leaned down and captured your lips with his. You parted your lips to let his tongue in and dance with yours. Tasting your arousal on him had you groaning. 

Bucky pulled back from the kiss and stared into your eyes. “So, I can tell you that the land down under was better than I expected. I may have to take more than one trip there.”

You couldn’t help the giggle that escaped your throat. “Is that so? Well don’t unpack your bags just yet, I still need to taste the forbidden fruit.” Pushing on his shoulder he let you urge him to his back. He bit his lip as he watched you descend down his naked torso. 

His cock was thick, long and stood at attention waiting for you. Your mouth reached its destination and you grinned at him as you ran a soft kitten lick over the tip. Bucky groaned out from the feeling as your tongue slowly roamed over him. 

You looked up at him with lust-filled eyes and giggled. Bucky watched you with a held breath. As soon as you wrapped your lips around him and took him into your mouth he let out a loud moan, “Fuck.” 

Whatever you couldn’t fit into your mouth you used your hands to stroke firmly in time with your mouth. Bucky reached down and ran his flesh hand through your hair. He was lightly guiding you up and down his hard shaft. Every time you would pull your lips to the very tip, you would run your tongue over his slit. 

Bucky was trying hard to fight off fucking your face. He wanted you to be in control just like you allowed him. He reached his vibranium hand up to the headboard and willed himself to hold on. 

Up and down, you worked him. Hollowing your cheeks, you sped up as you sucked and licked him. You couldn’t help the hum you let out around his cock and you watched as he whimpered from the feeling of it. He was getting close to cumming. 

Your hands stroked him even more firmly and he gasped above you. You took one hand off him and reached down to lightly play with his balls. Up and down, sucking, harder, faster….

Bucky’s vibranium hand snapped the headboard as he came hard inside your mouth, chanting your name like a prayer. 

Hot ribbons of cum coated your mouth and you swallowed every single drop he gave you. You sucked the tip of him and he shivered from being oversensitive. 

Pulling off with a pop you couldn’t help the grin on your face as you crawled up his body. You saw that his headboard was cracked from where he held on. You started to chuckle and Bucky opened his eyes, smiling at you.

“What’s so funny doll?” Bucky watched as you lay beside him. 

“You broke your headboard, Buck.” You continued to laugh.

“It can be replaced.” He shrugged it off. He leaned down and kissed you on your lips. “If I remember correctly, you wanted to swing from a branch with no hands…”

That stopped you from laughing. “But you just… don’t you have to wait?”

Rolling you onto your back, he held himself up on his arms as he looked into your eyes. “That’s the great thing about being a super soldier, doll. Stamina. I’m going to fuck you all sorts of different ways into this bed. You won’t be able to walk straight tomorrow.” 

You swallowed hard as you watched him. He was serious. Bucky reached in between you both and wrapped a hand around his hard cock. “You best hold on doll, it’s going to be a wild ride.” Placing the tip of himself at your entrance he slowly pushed into you causing you both to moan.

He felt your walls fluttering around him as you adjusted to his size. He waited a few moments before he pulled out and thrust back in.

The feeling of him inside you was unlike anything you have felt before. He fit you perfectly, and with every snap of his hips, he was hitting you in places you only dreamed of. 

Bucky grabbed behind both of your knees, pushing your legs to your chest as he started to fuck you at a different angle. His fingers tightened on the back of your legs as he sped up his pace.

You moaned every time his hips lunged forward, causing him to go deeper inside you. “Harder…”

Bucky could feel his self control about to snap with how desperate you sounded. If you want harder, he would give you just that. He sped up again and watched as your eyes rolled to the back of your head. He could tell you were close as your walls clenched against him. He wrapped his vibranium hand around your neck and slightly squeezed as his right hand moved to your clit, rubbing tight circles around it.

A few swipes and a light squeeze to the neck had you screaming his name in ecstasy as your orgasm tore through you. He let go of your neck and stopped his movement as you tried to catch your breath. 

He watched as you took a few deep breaths and he pulled out of you.

You glanced up at him and frowned, “Bucky, you didn’t cum?” 

Getting onto his knees he grabbed your hips flipping you onto your stomach. He pulled you to your knees in front of him and he leaned down to whisper in your ear. “Told you doll: stamina.” Bucky lined himself back up to your wet channel and thrust into you hard.

“Oh god…” you gasped, trying to hold onto the sheets in front of you.

Bucky grabbed your right arm, then your left and pinned them to your lower back making you at his mercy. “I told you doll, my name is Bucky, not god, or have you already forgotten it?”

Holding your wrists with one hand, his other went to your hip and set a hard, fast pace.

You couldn’t believe the pace he was keeping. All you could do was kneel, focusing all your energy on keeping your balance as you took your fucking over and over. He pushed your head down into the mattress, changing the position again. Now he was hitting your g-spot with every thrust and you thought you were going mad with the pleasure he was given you.

“Bu-Bucky….I’m, gonna…..”

He never let up and fucked you through your third orgasm. Bucky was grunting out in pleasure with how your walls fluttered around him. “That’s it, doll.” 

Letting go of your wrists, he slowed his pace to deep, hard thrusts. He pulled your body against him as he kissed your neck and shoulder. “I need you to cum for me once more doll, let me feel you grab my cock, clench around it again. Can you do that?”

Soft moans left your mouth as you nodded your head. His right hand went to your breast and his vibranium fingers ran down to your hip. 

Deep, long, hard thrusts had you on the edge of another orgasm. As he pinched a nipple, he lightly rolled it between his fingers causing you to suck in a breath. Just a little more you thought. 

As if almost reading your mind, his vibranium fingers moved to your clit and started rubbing it in circles to his thrusts.

The cool vibranium on your clit had you breathe out a sigh. A few more swipes and you were screaming his name.

Bucky felt you clench around him again, and this time he followed you over the edge with a shout, cumming deep inside you. Your body milked him of every drop and he held you as you both shuddered from the after-effects. 

Slowly he pulled out of you, kissing your back in a loving manner as you both laid down. You felt him pull you close to him and you rested your head on his chest.

You listened to his heartbeat and opened your eyes taking in how great you felt. Looking up at him you saw his blue eyes watching you and he chuckled.

“What’s so funny?” You watched as he continued to laugh.

“Oh, just that the whole living quarters probably heard us. I mean, we didn’t engage the soundproofing for my room and you were kinda loud.”

You groaned as you buried your head into his chest. “I will never hear the end of this. This is all your fault.”

“Hey, if you can’t handle the jungle cruise, don’t get on board.” There was a short pause and you both started laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like what you read please leave a comment and kudos. It lets me know if you are enjoying my work.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at SaiyanPrincessSwanie

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what you read please leave a comment and kudos. It lets me know if you are enjoying my work.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at SaiyanPrincessSwanie


End file.
